Remia
|-|Angel Form= |-|True Form= Remia is the first Archangel, and one of the main antagonists of Arkania. Originally, she was just a pet bird of her mother, Azura the Great One. She gave her a more humanoid appearance so that she can interact better. Her mother sensed there was something off about her, so she faked her death after being defeated by Rio cause she was too ashamed to face her daughter. After her mother was gone, she became the leader of Heaven, and was known as She Devil. History (WIP, I have 30k words) Appearance See picture Personality Remia is known as She Devil, due to her wickedness. The crazy things people already see her as, is considered nothing to who she is deep down at her core. As She Devil, she is seen as this arrogant, powerful, battle hungry angel that cares little about anything but her own kind. This is the persona she is in normally, however deep down she is revealed to be even more twisted than people see her as. Something Azura noticed and wanted nothing to do with. However her younger sister, who acts as her older sister, Vaatuara, is aware of who she is as well as Sairanou. Truthfully, she is a bloodthirsty killer that wants to kill anything in her vicinity, including her own kin. This was exposed by a man that knew her, he was the first to "unleash" the killer so to speak. By making reference to the fact she saved a village from demons, yet she killed the people she saved right after. Which caused her to have an orgasm remembering the experience. This is cause she loves taking away the lives of others. It is her ultimate pleasure. She even does not mind being killed by another person, as the reason she often let attacks hit her that she can clearly dodge. Like Cynthia, she is a troll when it comes to fighting. She can appear to be struggling and overwhelmed only to reveal her true strength and turn the tables on the person she was fighting. When she was fighting Rio, she almost let the Dark Wraith rip her head off. Something which unnerves Vaatuara. She does care for her Archangels, and only them at that. Regular angels are just a means to an end for her. Remia is also a momma's girl, which is seen when Azura comes back. Azura knowing she always been that way. Her actions as She Devil, were considered her letting her anger let out because her mother let her. However she has always despised demons except for Cynthia and Anex who are her rivals. She loves Vaatuara more than anything, however she eventually loses the trust of her younger sister by killing her protege, Diana. Causing them to fight each other. Vaatuara is the only person she has ever truly opened up to. Regarding her motives, her mentality, and her struggles. Vaatuara also cares for her deeply and willing to protect her at all costs. She thinks she is merely broken. She suspects the transition of bird to humanoid somehow fucked up her mentality. This is shown when she was almost killed by Catarina, and she wanted to help a young mother and her daughter when she was in her bird form watching. She is quite sensitive as a bird seemingly, as she couldn't watch the two suffering at the hands of bandits. She is also cowardly as a bird, as is the opposite to the battle hungry angel she normally is. It was revealed she killed the mother and her daughter after saving them, further proving her true bird state is different from her more humanoid form Personal info Appearance: See picture Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-B | At least 5-B | 5-A Name: Remia, She Devil, Little Bird (By Catarina) Origin: Trinity kingdom Gender: Female Age: 6,009,078 years Classification: Bird with the appearance and abilities of an angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-High), Precognition, Weapon Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Resistance to Darkness Manipulation (With Azura cloak), Acid Manipulation, Healing, Holy Manipulation, Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Teleportation, Power steal Resistance, Possession Immunity, Curse Induction, Water Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Limited Reality warping, Weather Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Mind Manipulation, (Doesn't use in fights), Fear Induction, with her aura, Statistics Amplification with Arch angel of strength grace, Aura, Existence Erasure, Resistance Power Nullification Resistance of far weaker beings, Light Barrier creation. Electricity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Planet level (Cable of destroying the planet of Arkania) | At least Planet level (Far stronger than before When going 100% all out. Forced Catarina to use her Ultimate form) | At least Planet level (Superior to Catarina who could casually stomp her before) | Large Planet level (When merged with fellow archangels she is far stronger than the Great Ones) Speed: Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ (Blitzed base Catarina and a weakened Rio) | At least Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class G+ | At least Class G+ | At least Class G+ | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Planet Class | At least Planet Class | At least Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Can take multiple attacks from Inadu, Cynthia and Anex) | At least Planet level | At least Planet level | Large Planet level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range and planetary with light and holy fire Standard Equipment: Remia's sword Intelligence: High, extremely manipulative Weaknesses: She is extremely arrogant, also vulnerable to hellfire, but only if the user is on her level. Whenever Remia is at low spiritual power and aura, she reverts to her bird form, which is very fragile in comparison to her angel form. Key:Base | Illia’s essence | True Vessel | Merged Angel form Notable attacks/Techniques: Remia’s grace strength: When her grace is active, her physical and magical powers are increased with every attack. Either with her sword, punches and kicks, or her light based attacks. If the opponent blocks it still stacks up. The more powerful the attack the bigger the stack. She can also attacks objects and anything as long as it has a form for this to count. This ability has a 1 day cool down usually, but if she does over 1000 stacks then the cool down is a whole week. This ability is reset when you hit her in the wings. They store the power that she is stacking. She only used this if she is outclassed in physical strength. But how often she will try to stack depends on the strength gap. If not much stronger she will use this in a subtle way and get stronger as the opponent is unasware or realizes too late, if they are much stronger she is a bit more passive aggressive. It’s activated without any sign. Frame: Allows Remia to phase into another dimension, while to real world is stationary. Whenever she is ready to attack, she phases back, appearing instant in movement for the opponent. Purifying Atmosphere of Jonah Remia blows a kiss and the opponent is trapped in a light bubble, anything inside gets atomized by the light particles Celestial Storm of Cosmos: Remia creates a planetary storm, clouds made of light, electrical meteors rain down from the Heavens *Divine holy rays: She can shoot light beams from her fingertips, they can pierce the target or explode on contact. Bellial's Fate: Light pillars erupt randomly underneath the target, and then a final one that covers a large circumference demolishes the area. Council Of the gods: Her strongest ability. She charges her aura to a maximum, lightning forms around it, and sun forms in the sky. it's exploded into thousands of flaming balls. The balls hover around her body, she uses them and form it into a spear. The electricity from her aura gives the spear a lightning aura as well. She then throws it at the target. If causes a devastating explosion enough to envolop the planet and incinerate it. If dodged she can choose to detonate it early, damage is slightly reduced. Others Notable Victories: Allkapocs Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Holy Users Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Combat Gods